PS If this is Edward
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: A sonfic with P.S. If this is Austin by Blake Shelton. During New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I absolutly luv "If this is Austin" by Blake Shelton and I suggest u listen to it. I decided to try out a song fic and thought about how a phone convo would go between Bella and Edward after he left. I don't own Twilight.**_

**Edward POV**

_She left without leaving a number  
Said she needed to clear her mind  
He figured she'd gone back to Austin  
Cause she talked about it all the time  
It was almost a year before she'd called him up  
3 rings and an answering machine is what she got  
_

I had to leave Bella. I was a danger to my angel. I couldn't have of her hurt because me. Now I was severely regretting it now. I would call her but if she sounded like she was doing okay I wouldn't go back. I picked up the phone and waited. I got an answering machine.

_If you're calling about the car, I sold it  
If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling  
If you got something to sell you're wasting your time  
I'm not buying  
If its anybody else wait for the tone you know what to do and  
P.S. if this is Austin I still love you. . .  
_

"If your calling bout the truck, its not for sale.  
If this is Tuesday night I'm at the school I don't buy so your wasting your time Anyone else just wait for the tone P.S. If this is Edward, I still love you."

_The telephone fell to the counter she heard  
But she couldn't believe what kind of man would  
Hang on that long what kind of love that must be  
_

I can't believe she would say that! She was supposed to forget. Maybe she feels as deeply as I do. I hope so._  
_

_She waited 3 days and then she tried again  
She didn't know what shed say but she heard 3 rings and then . . .  
_

I waited three days and I tried her phone again. I have no idea what to say to her but I'll say something. I picked up and I waited again. I got the answering machine.

_If its Friday night I'm at the ball game And First thing Saturday if it don't rain  
I'm headed out to the lake and ill Be gone  
All weekend long but ill call you back when i get home on  
Sunday afternoon and ps. if this is Austin i still love you  
_

"If its Friday night I'm at Jacob's house And first thing Saturday I'm headed down to Florida I'll be gone all weekend long, but I'll call back when I get home P.S. If this is Edward, I still love you."

I left her my number. And I waited by the phone until Sunday afternoon.

_Well this time she left her number but not another word  
And then she waited by the phone on sunday evening  
And this is what he heard  
_

**Bella POV**

I checked the messages on my phone and called back a number. I waited and this is what I heard

_If you're calling about my heart its still yours  
I should have listened to it a little more  
And it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where i belong  
_

"If your calling about my heart, its still yours I wish I'd listened to it a little more I'm sorry it took so long for it to sink in"

_And by the way boy this is no machine you're are talking to  
Can't ya tell this is Austin and I still love you._

"By the way this is no machine you're talking to

Can't you tell this is Edward?

Look out your window."

_**How was it? It is my first songfic. I hope its good. Plz read my other stories to.**_

_**There r voices in my head**_


	2. Plagiarism

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**This is not a chapter, but it concerns my stories and the stories of others. I recently received word that Eternal Love, one of my stories was posted on **_ _**The sender of this message told me that no credit was given to me. It was done without my permission as well This is wrong people. If you want a story of mine, or someone else's, posted on that site so you can read it on your cell phone, PM me or just review the story asking me to. I have an account there and will gladly post them, but I work hard on my stories and deserve the right to choose where they are posted and how they look once they're there.**_ _**When no credit is given to an author and something is done without that author's permission, then its plagiarism. My story was posted on that site with no changes but the author's notes taken out. Please ask me if you want stories on that site, don't take them from me.**_

_**- Jessi**_


End file.
